El Amor De Mi Vida
by mayannas
Summary: Despues del abandono Isabella encuentra la felicidad y no renunciara a ella por aquellos que la dejaron un dia sola en el bosque y embarazada. Hoy es Isabella Annastazaki y de Bella Swan no queda nada.
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

Olvidada en las sombras encontré la oportunidad de renacer , de creer en mi , en las oportunidades, pude demostrarle a mis amigos que la lucha por ser de diferente raza no valen la pena si la verdad es el Amor, volvi a amar no de la misma manera pero si con la misma intensidad, y con ello vino el cambio. Pude hablar, no correr, pude llorar y gritar, para poder tener mi familia tuve que perder otra, para poder ser madre tuve que separarme de la propia, para ser esposa tuve que hablar con mi papa. Para ser completamente feliz tuve que perder al amor de mi vida. Estoy arrepentida no lo creo, soy feliz por supuesto soy celosa claro que si lo mío es mío..

Cambiarias a tu familia por otra familia?

Que tu hija decida por un padre es difícil, si tiene dos buenas opciones.

Después de esto cambiarias una felicidad eterna por el Amor de tu vida?


	2. Chapter 2

100 años han pasado se dice una eternidad, para mí un suspiro.

Richard no puedo creer que hace 100 largos años me recogiste de aquel bosque, llorando sin parar perdida en la nada. Y desde aquel entonces he agradecido día a día por eso, gracias por darme una familia, por darme valor y lo mas importante gracias por hacerme tan feliz y no abandonarme nunca.

Soy yo el que debe agradecer a Dios por haberte encontrado Isabella, por haberme enamorado como un loco de ti, de tu ingenuidad, de tu timidez, por la hija que tenemos y lo más importante porque me amas.

Y te Amo Richard con todo lo que soy, te juro que te amo más que a mí misma. Si no fuera por Nessi serias lo más importante para mí. No hay nada que no hiciera por ustedes.

Por el amor de Dios dejen de ser tan cursis parecen un par de adolescentes humanos.- Dijo mi hija entrando al cuarto. O sea si se quieren mucho y se les nota por kilómetros a la redonda pero no se enfadan de repetirlo todos los días y a todas horas. Si yo se que soy lo mejor que les paso en la vida, porque imagínense tenerme como su hija sí que debe ser un regalo fabuloso; no todos los días se tiene una hija mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Y hablando de que soy una maravilla de hija papito ya tienes lista mi tarjeta de crédito dorada. Verdad?

Hija de mi vida eso es lo único que te importa verdad- dije al escucharla, sabía que era mentira a Nessi le importaban mas otras cosas como su familia; desde sus primeros anos se había esforzado mucho porque sus tíos la aceptaran, la quisieran de verdad no como una imposición del clan si no como alguien que se gana el Corazón. He de reconocerlo fue fácil incluso mas fácil para ella que para mí.

Conocer a Adriana , Gus, Sophia y Marco y que fueran pareja fue como encontrarlos a Ellos otra vez, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron; de ellos no quedo rastro, nuestra familia era única y nunca la cambiaria.-pense.

Claro que no Isabella sabes que antes que una tarjeta están ustedes mis padres, mis abuelos y mis tios. Y claro mi verdadera familia. -Dijo ella sin reproche, cuando Nessi me llamaba por mi nombre era porque quería dejar las cosas en claro-. Sabes madre no te reprocho nada porque al final de cuentas no los echo de menos porque no los conozco, pero siempre tendré un lugar reservado para el día que los conozca. Porque presiento que pronto los conocere.

Nessi no incomodes a tu madre con ese tema por favor ya sabes que es muy sensible a ellos.

Déjala Richard ella tiene razón, de verdad hija espero que pronto llegue ese dia .- dije

No mama olvídalo no mas presiones lo juro- diciendo esto se hecho a correr- mi cellular esta sonando lo oyen verdad pues es mi tía creo.

Al final Nessi tenia razón su tia Sophia le llamaba para avisarle que llegaban mañana temprano para emprender el viaje a Canada ese misma tarde.

A la mañana siguiente como se había anticipado llegaron mis cuñados.

Familia donde están? Ya llegamos están todos listos_ dijo Sophia con voz musical

Aquí estamos tía en el garaje; subiendo las cosas.

Subiendo me huele a manada Nessi, yo no veo que estes haciendo nada – dijo Marco quien ya venia entrando al garaje junto a su esposa.

Tio es que tu no sabes, mi papi adorado me regalo una tarjeta de crédito dorada sabes lo que eso significa.- dijo Nessi a Marco

Mmm dejame pensar, A ver a ver, no llevas maletas pq estrenaras guardarropa como todos los anos.

Bingo tio le atinaste.

Jajajaja-. Empezaron todos a reírse.

De quien fue el chiste – dijo una pareja entrando al garaje.

Hola hermana que bueno que llegaron estamos ultimando detalles. Y ningún chiste ya sabes estos tres solo hablando de cosas superficiales.- dijo Richard refiriéndose a Nessi, Marco y Sophia.

Bueno Sophia que tal el viaje de Inglaterra aquí, no hubo problemas? –pregunte. De un tiempo para aca había una serie de eventos preocupantes y suponía que una pareja de vampiros rondaba muy cerca y tenía miedo de que fuera Ella pero no quise que se notara, así que sonreí para disimular.

Pues todo muy bien Isabella nos ayudo mucho que todo el camino estuviera nublado. Por cierto cuanto tiempo más piensan quedarse aquí en Escocia Richard- contesto Sophia- ya llevan mucho tiempo aquí y no tarda en haber comentarios.

Lo hemos estado pensando y a Isabella le encantaría que nuestra siguiente estancia sea en Forks el lugar de su vida humana. Quiere que Nessi conozca mas ahí y para nosotros seria recordar el lugar donde nos quisimos. Tal vez yo sea el único que regrese a Escocia después de las vacaciones Isa se quedaría a buscar casa y arreglar todo para cuando vuelva. Por cierto Adriana piensa en volver a vivir con nosotros, Sophia no te gustaría hacer lo mismo?

Hay me encantaría deja lo pensamos y te decimos hermanito.

Bueno basta de tanta platica, ya es hora de irnos o el avión nos dejara- dije – Adriana, Gus, Richard y yo nos iremos juntos, Nessi, Sophie y Marco en el otro coche.

Porque Nessi con nosotros- dijo la pareja al unísono.

Vamos hermanitos si se mueren por que Nessi les de el itinerario de lo que harán alla, lo cual incluye compras ,nieve, compras, restaurantes para que Nessi coma, mas compras, carros y para variar mas compras.

Jaja que chistosa Adriana.

**Bueno vámonos que el avión no espera a nadie…**


End file.
